


Wishlist

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aku sakit sendiri pas nulis ini, Angst, Hurt, KaiGyu, M/M, love one sided, yeongyu - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan benar selama ini, tetapi aku akan menjaga Beomgyu hyung untukmu. Aku janji."Tentang Hueningkai yang mempunyai kakak yang bisu. Hingga tiba saatnya, ia pergi antara hidup dan mati, meninggalkan kekasihnya seorang diri.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Wishlist

Mungkin bagi Hueningkai hidupnya adalah sebuah komitmen. Keberadaan hidupnya antara penting dan tidak penting. Di satu sisi ia penting untuk menjaga agar semua berjalan baik; _tentang menjaga kakak kandungnya_ , walau disisi yang lain ia juga merasakan kehidupannya tidak penting, karena nyatanya, ia tidak sepenuhnya memiliki hidupnya sendiri.

**WISHLIST.**

_apa keinginanmu, Kai?_

Hueningkai berjalan gontai menuju supermarket terdekat sekolahnya. Jam sudah sedikit sore, jamnya belajar sudah usai beberapa saat lalu. Ia melirik bahan-bahan makanan yang mungkin ia butuhkan untuk persediaan. Mengambil troli belanjaan, ia memasukkannya dengan teliti. 

Hueningkai terlebih dahulu mengarah pada tumpukan jus dan susu. Jus dulu sih, sebenarnya. Karena ya, tidak apa. Dia hanya ingin jus anggur. Dan saat urusannya antar jus anggur telah selesai ia bergeser ke tumpukkan berbagai macam susu. Dengan memikirkan susu mana yang suka Yeonjun minum, sekelebat memori membuatnya meneguk ludah. 

Ia teringat masa lalu, saat umurnya bahkan masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Hatinya mencelos.

_“Ibu, ibu! Bisakah ibu membuatkan susu untukku?” Hueningkai kecil sedikit merengek kepada ibunya yang sedang memegangi lap makan Yeonjun, menyernyit. Wajah cantiknya yang terlihat lelah menghiasi air mukanya, menatap Hueningkai._

_“Kamu bisa membuat sendiri Kai, kamu sudah besar. Kamu pandai melakukan semuanya sendiri,” Ibunya membalas permintaan Hueningkai dengan tak acuh, masih telaten mengurus Yeonjun yang sedang makan. Hueningkai diam mengepalkan tangan-tangannya yang mungil, matanya berkaca-kaca._

_"Ibu.." rintihnya, tetesan air sudah membasahi pipi._

_Padahal, masalahnya bukan itu. Masalahnya bukan hanya sekedar bisa atau tidaknya Hueningkai melakukan sesuatu. Atau bisa tidaknya ia menyeduh susu sendiri. Tetapi, ini tentang bisakah ibunya memperhatikannya sekali saja? Atau bisakah ia melihat Hueningkaiㅡdirinya sendiri, sebagai anaknya juga. Tetapi semua perhatiannya ia tumpahkan semua pada kakaknya. Yeonjun, hanya Yeonjun!_

_Dan dengan muka yang memerah antara menangis dan kecewa Hueningkai kecil berteriak parau._

_“Selalu Yeonjun hyung! Kapan Kai diperhatikan seperti Yeonjun hyung, bu? Bukankah Kai juga anak ibu?” dan peristiwa sore itu berakhir dengan kekecewaan yang melubangi hati Kai Kamal Huening sedikit demi sedikit._

" _Hyung_ , sudah makan?" Hueningkai nyengir di hadapan Yeonjun yang sedang asik menonton kartun di tv. Ia mengangguk, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ahli.

_Sudah_

Ia menjawab, tetapi dengan cepat Hueningkai mengadu-selidik. Dilihat mata kakaknya baik-baik ( untuk mengetahui ia jujur atau bohong ), ujung bibirnya, dan pipinya yang sedikit tembam.

" _Hyung_ bohong ya? tuh tuh Kai liat masih rapi-rapi saja muka Yeonjun _hyung_ ," si lawan bicara hanya mendelik tidak terima. Memang biasanya mukanya tidak rapi apa?

Kai terkekeh. Menyerahkan bungkusan berisi _bbibimbap_ hangat.

"Dimakan, aku tau Yeonjun _hyung_ pasti belum makan karena masih takut menyalakan kompor kan?" tanyanya retoris terlihat menggantung di akhir kalimatnya.

"Walau sebenernya salahku juga _sih_... harusnya aku menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang _hyung_ terlebih dahulu sebelum kelas tadi. _Hmm_.." ia menggaruk dagunya, lalu mengeluarkan note di tas kecilnya. Menulis sesuatu.

_1\. Harus rajin mengerjakan pr agar tidak buru-buru berangkat sekolah untuk menyalin pr!_  
_2\. HARUS membuatkan sarapan dan makan siang kalau pagi! Kalau kepepet, yang penting sarapan dan makan siang Yeonjun hyung aman._

Ia nyengir. Selesai, mengacak rambut hyungnya gemas.  
" _Yeonjunie hyung selamat makan ya~_ "

Hari ini Selasa, harusnya Hueningkai sudah pulang dari kegiatan sekolahnya. Tetapi, kenapa dia belum datang? padahal ia masih mempunyai janji pada Yeonjun, kakaknya, untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Sungai Han.

Yeonjun menggigit jarinya gugup. Sebenarnya, ini kali pertamanya keluar tanpa Hueningkai. Awalnya, ia hanya tidak sabar untuk berjalan-jalan melihat dunia luar setelah sekian lama. Juga, karena saking lamanya Hueningkai yang tidak kunjung pulang dari kegiatannya bersekolah, ia memutuskan untuk menjemput adiknya itu. Menunggu, itung-itung kejutan juga. Pikir Yeonjun.

Namun, lain halnya kini. Ia malah merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berani-beraninya keluar tanpa Hueningkai. Ia bingung, bagaimana ia akan mencari adiknya itu? Walau ia sekarang telah berada di depan sekolahnya, bagaimana caranya ia menemukan Hueningkai di lautan manusia dan kotak kubus yang luasnya keterlaluan ini?

_Maaf_

Katanya menggerakkan tangannya gugup. Keringat yang menetes di dahinya ia abaikan. Yeonjun tengah bertanya pada segerombol pemuda yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Hueningkai.

_Apakah kalian tau Hueningkai? Dia kelas 3-a._

Namun seperti yang diduga, sekelompok itu malah menampilkan raut bingung. 

"Kau itu ngomong apa?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yeonjun. Wajahnya berubah menjadi bengis tatkala mengetahui sesuatu, bahwa orang di depannya itu sebenarnya adalah bisu.

Dengan senyuman remeh, salah satu pemuda yang ada disana mendorong paksa Yeonjun.  
"Oh si bisu! Bisa-bisanya ada orang bisu nyasar di sekolah kami hahaha. Kau iniㅡ" belum sempat pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, punggungnya telah ditabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, tidak sengaja." Awalnya pemuda itu kecut ingin menghajar _siapa sih orang yang berani melakukan ini kepadanya?_

Tetapi setelah tau orang itu adalah Choi Beomgyu, ia langsung beringsut. Takut.

"Maaf ya, mengganggu kegiatanmu. Tapi, boleh aku pinjam orang ini?" Katanya sambil menunjuk pemuda ber-rambut gulali, Yeonjun. Yeonjun yang ditunjuk hanya pasrah, pasrah siapatau orang yang menunjuk dan bilang ingin meminjamnya ini akan melakukan hal yang lebih menakutkan daripada segerombol pemuda berbadan kerempeng itu.

"Ambil saja Beomgyu, tidak usah dikembalikan. Bukan siapa-siapa kita kok hahaha. Ya kan?" ujarnya yang diakhiri tanyanya pada teman-temannya. Setelah itu ia pamit, tidak lain tidak bukan karena Beomgyu. Siapasih yang mau berurusan lama-lama dengan Beomgyu yang memegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo sekaligus premannya sekolah ini? Ya, tidak ada. Termasuk juga mereka. Bisa panjang urusannya.

Beomgyu membuang nafas kasar, "Mau apa?" Yeonjun hanya menyernyit bingung.

"Mau apa kubilang, ngapain kesasar sampai kesini? Aku tebak kamu bukan siswa sekolah ini, lalu mengapa bisa sampai sini?" Yeonjun mengangguk-angguk mendengar pertanyaan beruntun Beomgyu. Membalas ucapannya dengan telaten.

_Aku mencari adikku, siapatau kamu tahu. Namanya Hueningkai._

Kini giliran Beomgyu yang menyernyit, namun seakan sadar akan sesuatu ia tertawa setelahnya. Dan hei, bukankah ini kesalahan yang besar. Yang Yeonjun tau, ini memang kesalahan terbesar bagi orang-orang yang menganggap Choi Beomgyu adalah pemuda kasar atau menakutkan. Karena, setelah melihatnya tertawa seperti barusan. Ia tau bahwa dirinya sangat manis, baik, dan sangat hebat bisa membuat jantungnya berpacu sedemikian rupa.

Ah ia sadar, ia telah _jatuh_ ㅡjatuh kepada seorang Choi Beomgyu.

"Miris liatnya," Taehyun mendesis memperhatikan dua pemuda yang sedang bercanda di sofa ruang tengah. Hueningkai hanya tertawa pelan, miris juga. Dalam hatinya.

"Lagian, kok bisa _hyung_ mu itu malah pacaran sama Beomgyu?" Taehyun masih dalam kegiatannya berbaring di ranjang Hueningkai, sedangkan Hueningkai duduk di lantai menyandar pada sisi dipan tengah memperhatikan Yeonjun dan Beomgyu yang bergerumul disana. 

"Ya siapa yang tau? Namanya cinta?" Taehyun mulai menonjok bahu sahabatnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, kan tau kamu juga suka pada Beomgyu. Kenapa dibiarkan saja kakakmu itu mendekatinya?" Masih dibalas Hueningkai dengan tertawa ringannya Taehyun mulai gemas.

"Sudahlah anak bodoh. Berbicara padamu itu macam tong kosong nyaring bunyinya. Sudah tau kosong harapannya, kini sudah ada yang punya. Parah parah."

Bagi Hueningkai, ia seperti dilahirkan sebagai malaikat penjaga. Ia tidak memiliki kehidupannya sepenuhnya, tetapi ia harus berbagi dengannya yang ditunjuk oleh kuasa. 

Dingin, udara pukul 5 sore masih selalu saja dingin walau tanpa hujan. 

Hueningkai membawa dua kantong belanjaan di tangannya, menatap pintu di depannya dengan gusar. Masih saja perasaan ini sama, masih saja ia berpacu ketika melihat pemilik dari pintu yang sekarang dihadapinya itu.

Menekan cepat ponselnya, ia menghubungi Beomgyu.

"Ada apa?" Namun, hanya suara serak yang Hueningkai dapat.

"Aku sudah di depan apartemenmu, Beomgyu _hyung_ ada di apartemen kan?" Tanpa dilihat Hueningkai-pun Beomgyu masih tetap mengangguk.

"Masuk saja," yang baru akan dijawab _i_ _ya_ oleh Hueningkai tetapi sambungannya sudah Beomgyu putuskan. Membuang nafas berat, ia mulai masuk apartemen Beomgyu.

Kalau saja sekarang ia ditanya sekali lagi, apakah ia menyesal telah membiarkan Beomgyuㅡorang yang dicintainya, berpacaran dengan kakaknya sendiri. Hueningkai tetap menjawab, _tidak_. Bagi Hueningkai, dulu ataupun sekarang ia masih sama-sama menyerah atas kebahagiaannya sendiri. Semua seperti yang dikatakan ibunya sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia. Bahwa seegois-egoisnya Hueningkai, jangan pernah ia membandingkan kebahagiaannya dengan Yeonjun. Atau dalam aliasnya, ia dipaksa untuk menyerah atas kebahagiaannya untuk kakaknya, Yeonjun. Apapun itu. 

Juga kalau ditanya, apakah dengan semua yang ia alami selama ini karena harus memprioritaskan Yeonjun di atas dirinya sendiri ia masih akan menyayangi Yeonjun dengan sepenuh hati? Jawaban Hueningkai juga masih sama, _iya_. Walaupun, mereka hanya saudara kandung dari ayah yang berbeda. Rasanya sama, Hueningkai masih dan akan tetap sayang kepada Yeonjun, terlepas alasannya yang lahir di atas dunia ini semata-mata untuk dijadikan malaikat pelindung Yeonjun oleh ibunya.

" _Hyung_ aku masuk.." ucapnya pelan yang takut-takut mengganggu Beomgyu yang tengah beristirahat.

Sudah seminggu lebih, Beomgyu betah dengan kegiatannya mengurung diri, membiarkan dirinya tidak disentuh cahaya luar barang sepersekon-pun. Hueningkai sudah pasti khawatir dengan Beomgyu, terlepas ia juga masih dalam suasana sedih karena Yeonjun yang dengan lemas teronggok pada kasur rumah sakitnya, kritis.

"Beomgyu _hyung_?" Kai meraih knop pintu kamar Beomgyu. Mencoba memutarnya pelan, menilik sang penghuni baik-baik saja, ia mendekati ranjang Beomgyu. 

"Masih panas ya?" Menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi Beomgyu yang sedang terlelap, sedangkan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

Berdeham. Ruangannya gelap, tetapi Hueningkai masih dapat melihat betapa indahnya seorang Choi Beomgyu. Bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang semampai, dan bibir yang selalu merah lucu.

" _Hyung_ bangun, kau harus makan," ia menggoyangkan tubuh Beomgyu pelan sedangkan Beomgyu hanya membalas dengan tarikan ingus yang menderita. Hueningkai tau, ia sedang menangis seakan hobi baru pemuda ini adalah menangis semenjak kabar Yeonjun yang tertabrak mobilㅡtidak dikenal, lantas kabur dengan kurang ajarnya. Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa Hueningkai tidak melakukan sesuatu jawabannya Hueningkai juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena _apasih yang bisa diharapkan dari anak yang bahkan menjadi dewasa saja tanggung?_

Ia menarik tubuh Beomgyu, dipeluknya erat walau satu rintihan yang keluar setelahnya berkali-kali lipat menusuk perasaannya.

" _Yeonjun_.." Beomgyu berkaca-kaca sedangkan Hueningkai hanya memaksakan senyumnya. _Menyedihkan_.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis _hyung_ , ada aku," menyadari kata-katanya yang losos membuat Beomgyu melongok Hueningkai. 

Sebuah tatapan. Entah itu apa. Hueningkai bahkan menjadi bodoh untuk sekedar mengerti maksudnya.

"Maaf.." katanya sambil melepaskan tubuhnya dari rengkuhan, Hueningkai tersenyum kecut.

Ia tau ia bukan Yeonjun. Ia tau ia hanya Hueningkai. _Ia tau..._

Baiklah. Ini wajar. Seberapa keraspun ia mencoba, seberapa keraspun ia melindungi dan ingin bahwa Beomgyu bahagia. Nyatanya yang diinginkan Beomgyu bukan dia. 

Hueningkai meremas tangannya sendiri.

Sekarang, apakah salah ketika Hueningkai masih mengharap suatu hari Beomgyu dapat melihatnya? Bahwa sebenarnya, jauh sebelum dirinya mengenal Yeonjun ia telah lebih dahulu menjatuhkan hatinya. 

_Ah, benar-benar perasaan yang menyakitkan._

" _Hyung_ , bolehkah aku menggantikkan Yeonjun _hyung_ untukmu?" Sekarang, untuk sekali saja biarkan Hueningkai bersikap egois. Ia hanya ingin hidupnya bahagia, sekali saja. Dan ia hanya ingin dirinya, Beomgyu-nya. 

Beomgyu menangis. 

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hueningkai merasakan marah di dalam hatinya. Kalah, Hueningkai telah mengaku kalah dengan cinta dan perasaannya. Dia, menyerah.

_Apa keinginanmu, Kai?_

Hujan turun lagi. Kali ini hanya rerintikan, tetapi telah bisa membuat Beomgyu berteriak-teriak dalam hatinya. Tangan yang menopang sebuah payung hitam ia longgarkan sedangkan badannya merosot ke tanah memeluk sebuah batu nisan.

Tidak terisak tetapi teriris.

Tidak menangis tapi merintih.

"Aku telambat..."

Untuk pertama kalinya Beomgyu juga merasakan marah di dalam hatinya. Kalah, Beomgyu telah mengaku kalah dengan cinta dan perasaannya. Dia, menyerah.

Penyerahan yang sudah sangat terlambat. Karena bagi realitas dunia yang nyata, tidak akan ada orang yang bangkit dari matinya sebagai keajaiban. Tidak akan ada orang yang tiba-tiba bangun, memeluknya saat bahkan ia sedang menangisi nisannyaㅡtanda, bahwa matinya iaㅡyang sejauh waktu itu dihitung hatinya juga telah lama mati. 

Jadi, tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa katanya. 

Toh sama saja. Maka dari itu kenapa dia tidak menukar kematiannya dengan sebuah kehidupan yang mungkin akan berguna bagi orang lain? Mengapa tidak ia tukarkan kehidupannya yang telah lama mati dengan kehidupan yang mungkin akan lebih baik lagi jika ia berikan kepada Yeonjun. 

_Benar kan, Kai?_

Dan pada akhirnya, setelah aku banyak bertanya padanya. Tentangㅡapa keinginannya. Hueningkai menjawab, "Keinginanku adalah menghadiahkan hidupku untuk sebagaimana tujuanku dilahirkan."

Dan aku tersenyum, menekuk buku putihkuㅡsetelah berkata bahwa ia sudah menjalani kehidupannya dengan baik, aku mempersilahkannya masuk dengan terlebih dahulu ku peluk dengan segala pelukan cinta yang dapat aku beri.

Matanya lirih menyayu. Namun aku dapat mendengar kata terakhirnya sebelum menjemput keabadian.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan benar selama ini Yeonjun hyung, tetapi aku akan menjaga Beomgyu hyung untukmu. Dengan menukar hidupku padamu, aku berjanji."

Kemudian para malaikat menekuk lutut, berdoa untuknya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡♡♡


End file.
